


The Day My World Suddenly Became Brighter

by plethoraofemotions (Danbored)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/plethoraofemotions
Summary: A look into Kenma's mind and how he FEELS for Hinata because I ship them, okay?





	The Day My World Suddenly Became Brighter

Kenma was never really good with people. He preferred to be alone; interacting with people took too much effort. his only friend was Kuroo, who was his age and lived nearby. Ever since they were young, he and Kuroo would practice volleyball, even though Kenma wasn't really fond of sports. Reluctantly, he let Kuroo convince him into joining the volleyball team in junior high. Now, Kenma had decided to continue playing in high school. At first, their school had a strong team with a lot of members. Often, the first years were bossed around by the seniors, and it was usually very busy in the club. despite his annoyance, it was Kuroo who told him outright that he shouldn't quit the team. Kuroo had said that a lot of the first and second years recognized his talent and that he should not give up on volleyball.

And Kenma was sort of glad that he didn't. It is one year later, when Kenma's in his second year that he met _him_. it was pure coincidence, or maybe it could have been fate. He was the one who first approached him, his personality vibrant allowing him to speak freely with Kenma when others would  normally find it hard to hold a conversation with him. His name was Hinata Shouyou.

_Shouyou._

The name rolled off his tongue pleasantly, and it seemed perfectly normal to be addressing the boy by his given name, and not by his family name.

_"Kenma"_

He heard his own name come out of the other's mouth and looked away in embarrassment, fighting off a rising blush.  
But before they could further continue with their conversation, Kuroo came to get him. So Kenma went. And it was truly a stroke of luck when Kenma saw that the boy - or Shouyou, he reminded himself - played for Karasuno, which was one of the next teams Nekoma would be facing next in a practice match. Kenma was beginning to look forwards to it.

_Shouyou._

He approached Kenma as soon as the opportunity arose. Unfortunately, they didn't get the chance to converse much since the other members of their team kept interrupting them. Kenma didn't really mind, though, because here Shouyou was behaving in a way that couldn't be described as anything but endearing. Kenma really fancies him. He hopes it is not too obvious.

It does soon turn out to be something unavoidable, to hide his affection for the younger boy. During their practice match, Kenma was able to keenly observe Karasuno's team. Along with their setter, Shouyou was able to perform a freakish quick where he would have his eyes closed when hitting the ball. As usual, Kenma observed the opposing team carefully, but somehow, Shouyou would always come to mind:  
_Their quicks were not impossible to block. Shouyou tended to avoid the blockers, being simple-minded as he is, which is how the ball gets in;  
Their number 11 seemed like someone who would actually use his brain during a game, unlike Shouyou. _

He watched Shouyou play throughout the game, eyes always falling upon that orange hair as if it were a magnet. It amazed Kenma how high he could jump, as if he were flying, and the way he smiled when his spike got finally blocked. Shouyou had started to change, as if he were using the match as an opportunity to evolve his techniques and abilities, just like the rest of his team was doing. In the end, Nekoma took the match, but it was Shouyou that stole Kenma's heart.

They exchanged numbers. They texted each another. Kenma always felt a surge of happiness when exchanging texts or making calls with Shouyou.

It was weird, but Kenma eventually found himself becoming jealous when he heard Inouka calling Shouyou by his given name as well. It was like that whenever the topic of Karasuno was  brought up. He was jealous seeing the way number 11 would look at Shouyou. He felt jealous seeing his relationship with their setter improve as they polished their quicks. Kuroo seemed to notice this change in Kenma's behaviour as well, and when they met with Shouyou, Kuroo liked to tease him just to annoy Kenma.

Back when Shouyou had asked him if he liked volleyball, Kenma was afraid his neutral and slightly disinterested answer would disappoint him. But instead, Shouyou had promised him a better match the next time, one where Kenma will admit it was fun playing volleyball. At that, Kenma thought, it might be possible if it's Shouyou, because it's Shouyou.

_Shouyou._

He will look forwards to that next match. Maybe, he thinks, volleyball might be fun after all.

Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a fic back from nov. 12, 2016 and i just found it


End file.
